


in short memories n chipped nails

by iosko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bands, Coming of Age, I could never, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self-Discovery, Step-siblings, cuz im 2 lazy to microwave it, not beta read i eat my pasta cold, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iosko/pseuds/iosko
Summary: It takes ages for anyone to even think of a solution. Donghyuck thinks Johnny's real close to begging on his knees for Sooyoung to join their all boy group. Something about her being a lesbian making her count as one of the guys or something. Donghyuck thinks its condescending and demeaning but who is he to speak up, he's barely seventeen and Yuta would probably tell him to shut up."-Or think of this, we let Donghyuck join!" They're all staring at him. Donghyuck would blush at all the attention but he's too busy glaring at Jaehyun to think straight.Whatever decision they make Donghyuck thinks it'll end with his fist busting Jaehyun's pretty face.





	in short memories n chipped nails

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit,,,, tf 😜💅 + let's hope life doesn't get in the way and i can post the next ch tmrw

In a hypothetical situation where Donghyuck will die in the next three minutes if he doesn't chose his brothers band when compared to his favorite band. Donghyuck would chose his favorite band in a heartbeat and die buried in his pride. Yuta tells him that a lot. He has _too_ much pride or something like that. Donghyuck thinks Yuta's full of shit.

He doesn't know when their bond as brothers went to hell. Really all Donghyuck remembers is Yuta yelling at him to never go into his room without permission and locking him out all together. Physically and figuratively. The last time Yuta showed any real emotion towards him was when Donghyuck was fourteen and his birth dad had died. It was kinda harsh, Donghyuck didn't really think he would've cried at the funeral, but when he saw his good for nothing dad in his casket, the tears fell. All he remembers from it though is Yuta holding him tightly and whispering how they'll get through it together. The elder bought him ice cream after too. It was his saved up money Donghyuck knew Yuta was saving up to buy a guitar with. And once he saw it, he cried again, chewing on his strawberry milk ice cream bar sadly.

He figures its how brothers are or something. _W__ell, _they weren't really brothers till Donghyuck was six and Yuta was nine. But the fact that they were step brothers never really brought any awkwardness there is now. Donghyuck sighs at how much his stomach tightens as he remembers how close he use to be with the elder. Maybe he has too much pride. He'll let Yuta have that. But he knows Yuta has just as much and more pride than he does, considering he never fully apologizes for ignoring Donghyuck's existence.

Which makes him glare at the elder when he finally acknowledges him again. Donghyuck may be young and in need of affection but he doesn't need pity. He doesn't need pity nor Yuta's annoyed face staring down at him once he tells him he has to take him out because mom said so.

"I'd rather kiss a frog than hang out with you on a sunday afternoon-" Donghyuck doesn't curse to his family at all but Yuta really ghosted his ass for a whole _two _weeks and yeah that shit hurted okay! "-_asshole_!" It doesn't take a genius to know the crude names do little to nothing to affect the elder. If anything it just adds to his annoyance of having to babysit his younger sibling.

"Listen here you pile of depression. Mom said to take you out or else she's taking the car away from me and I have a date to impress next week okay. So shut the fuck up Donghyuck and just play along yeah?" The harsh words Yuta throws at him use to cut deep. Made him wonder what he did wrong to mess up their relationship so much. Now Donghyuck knows that Yuta's just a pre-adult bitch who's having an existential crisis and can't cook. Donghyuck sighs pitifully at that.

"Fine. But if you take me to see your band practice, I swear I'll jump out the car window. You hear?" Donghyuck all but snears at him. Yuta however simply rolls his eyes and pushes past him to grab his keys. Its their mom's old pick-up truck. Yuta's dad had bought her a nice family like car, which Donghyuck's forever grateful for. And Yuta was gifted the truck as a college gift. Yuta's dad is a godsend, a true hero if you will. Donghyuck's happy his mother found someone who makes her happy.

"Bye mom! Taking the little demon out!"

"Yuta! I swear I'm going to punch the tires out of your fucking car and have your date laugh at you while you cry at your pathetic life-" Donghyuck's ready to pounce at his brother, not even caring that their mom is right next to them, cooking in the kitchen.

"Have fun boys!" Their mom calls out, giving each of them a smile before turning back to her work.

"Will do mom!" They both shout in unison. The shit Donghyuck does to make his mom happy. Donghyuck thinks he's closer to going to heaven now than ever before.

Donghyuck's real close to crying. That or he's real close to punching the next person to even acknowledge his existence. The one time Donghyuck wishes people would just ignore him is the time everyone suddenly thinking he's the greatest thing to ever exists. Well, its mostly just Johnny gushing about how tall he's grown and squishing his cheeks. Jaehyun looked up from his phone once and nodded at him, Donghyuck appreciates that. Donghyuck doesn't know where Doyoung went to but he's kind of missing him right now. The only other gay person Donghyuck knows other than Jaemin is Doyoung.

Donghyuck remembers crying at three am to a very confused Doyoung. Mentioning vague scenarios which were really just Donghyuck's emotionally projecting. It didn't matter what the older thought of him after but he just knows whenever any of the members question Donghyuck's girlfriends, or rather lack of, Doyoung's subtly squeezing his shoulder or holding his hand in silent comfort. Donghyuck really needs that right now.

Cause the moment Donghyuck walked into Jaehyun's garage, he noticed a very obvious blond haired boy hiding behind the biggish amps Donghyuck knows Johnny splurged on. He feels his heart ache at how blatantly the blond is ignoring him. He doesn't know what emotion Mark would spark out of Donghyuck if the elder even tried talking to him right now. He thinks he might cry and then body slam the elder onto the floor. Mark tends to do that to people.

"Donghyuck!" It's Doyoung thank god. Donghyuck feels the relief coming towards him like waves. The elder doesn't stop walking towards him until he's picking the younger off his feet and twirling him around. It sparks a nice feeling in Donghyuck's chest, adoration and just simple comfort. Doyoung does that to him. Its like Doyoung's Donghyuck's big fluffy rock of support. Regardless of any decision he makes, at least he knows Doyoung would be there cheering him on.

"Haven't seen you in forever babe. missed you lots peach!" Doyoung's chewing on a gum. With each smack the words he spits out are harshly emphasized. Donghyuck smiles at it though. Doyoung's been trying to quit smoking ever since he got a boyfriend and Donghyuck's proud of him. They had a whole late night talk about their future and Donghyuck remembers Doyoung saying how Taeyong could be the _one_. Donghyuck squealed at that, hugging Doyoung tightly and kissing him on the cheek. He squeezed harder once the elder mentioned how he was trying to cut down on smoking as well.

"Missed you too hyung." Donghyuck sighs into the elders chest. This whole day has been shit and he really needed some form of affection.

It doesn't take long for the elephant in the room to come back and slap him in the face though. Once Doyoung steps away from the younger, Donghyuck's making direct eye contact with the piece of shit that was once his best friend.

"Donghyuck! this is our new drummer, Mark! He's your age, kinda! Maybe you know him? He's loads of fun." Johnny's smiling at him, singling the blond out. It puts a smug smile on Donghyuck's face when he sees Mark's own paleing in worry.

It makes Donghyuck ravel in satisfaction even more when he merely shakes his head at the elder. A fake look of confusion overtaking his face. The fake bright smile he throws at his ex best friend makes Mark flinch a bit. Donghyuck could care less.

"Nope. Never met him hyung. Maybe he goes to a different school?" Johnny's smile wavers a bit. Real confusion clouding his face. Donghyuck wishes he could tell the truth.

"...Oh. But don't worry! You guys can still make friends here!"

Donghyuck hesitates. The thought of talking to Mark kind of makes his stomach feel funny and his chest hurt. He really would rather burn alive than "become" friends with the blond. However Donghyuck nods slightly, shooting a small smile towards Johnny. mumbling a quiet maybe after.

The awkwardness left makes Donghyuck feel bitter. The tension makes most of them confused but Jaehyun's quick to save the day by jumping to grab his guitar.

"Donghyuck can chose to make friends with whoever he wants to Johnny. Don't force the kid. Now, Yuta did you finish writing your sad breakup song or do we have to learn the lyrics to Doyoung's gay slam poetry..._again_." Donghyuck likes his hyung's songs. Doyoung's always intrict with the meaning of them. Jaehyun just likes to make fun of them cause they're sometimes sad and kind of pretentious. Doyoung mostly writes from his relationship expierance so Donghyuck guesses that's where the gay comes from.

"Hey! My songs are hits and you know it! Without me you guys wouldn't have trended, like ever. You guys need me!" It's not wrong really. Doyoung's songs are the only reason they got noticed by some popular lgbt blogs. They trended for a month and peaked in YouTube's tending videos at 15 after posting their orginal song called _boy's wet dream_. They were instantly named as gay rights allies. Which they all agreed to really, they fully support Doyoung and wouldn't change him for anything.

It still makes Donghyuck choke whenever someone mentions him and gay in the same sentence though. The mere thought of being outed makes him freeze and wanting to cry. Regardless of how well and safe his environment is Donghyuck's not brave. He was brave once, at the age of fifteen when he spoke to his old best friend with pride and hopefullness, spilling all his hearts contents and sighing once it was done. The reaction he got however wasn't pleasant at all which resulted in a long weekend of self pity and then a friendship coming to a close. Donghyuck never really thought of coming out ever after that. He's content with only the closest people knowing.

He's okay with it.

"Okay fuckers. Shut the fuck up! Yes, I have the fucking song Jung. Also Doyoung please, I love you to bits but I also don't wanna sing about your kinks okay? I was fine with man kissing, I was fine when you subtly mentioned you wanted Taeyong to dominate you in a song! But please, no more butt plugs or cock warming you seem to be into. _Please_." Yuta's begging and looking at Doyoung with such a pleading look it has Doyoung's blushing up to his ears. The feeling of being called out makes him feel kind of lightheaded and He kind of needs to sit down and maybe hide underground forever.

It makes Donghyuck cackle in delight. Ignoring the glare Yuta sends at him. As well as the pleading look Doyoung's now sending to him as well.

He guesses maybe he'll be alright. If anything he'll just write a sad gay song like Doyoung and start his own band like his brother if he has an emotional breakdown. He hasn't peaked that low yet though and he's eternally grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> stfu 🗿 emo johnny inspired me pls judge me if u will but also we all kno emo johnny is the man 11 year old us going thro are emo/punk/screamo/iwannabedifferent im not like other girls would've died for😔✊ so put some RESPECT on his name😡 !!


End file.
